


Boiling Point

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: After Gerry’s death, Robert can’t bare telling Liv and it’s Rebecca who faces the wrath of his anger. As Aaron breaks the news to a devastated Liv, he’s left picking up the pieces and for once it’s Aaron who needs to be the strong one.





	Boiling Point

He doesn’t understand how any of it happened. He was sat in the pub with Aaron who’d just got back from visiting Liv. She decided to finally open up which made Aaron finally stop worrying. Aaron was happy when he got to the pub, they were both proud of Liv and they were celebrating Chas and Paddy’s engagement. 

They’d been laughing non stop for an hour, it was one of the days they could finally stop worrying and focus on the future with no worries, but it all changed. Doug arrived at the pub with the police and informed everyone Gerry had passed away. Aaron knew everything was going wrong again. He was Liv’s best mate and now he has to break the news to her he’s gone. Robert couldn’t say anything, he was confused how Gerry got hurt but no-one else did. 

Aaron walks down the stairs and see’s Robert feeding Seb. He’s thankful Seb isn’t old enough to understand what’s going on, it’s hard enough they’ve got one child to break the news to. 

“How longs he been up?” Aaron asked as he clicked the kettle on. 

“Couple of hour’s. His teeth aren’t giving him a break” Robert said softly.

“Right, are you dropping him off with Rebecca?” Aaron asked softly. Robert shook his head. 

“N-no. I’m gonna see if your Mum and Paddy want the practice because I’ve got stuff to do” Robert replied. Aaron frowned. 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to work today? We have to tell Liv” Aaron turned annoyed at his husband. 

“I can’t cancel this Aaron” Robert replied. Truthfully he couldn’t do it. He’s seen Liv in so many states, been around for so much heartbreak he can’t face doing it again. 

“So, I’ve got to do this on my own then?” Aaron asked confused. 

“I’ve got to go. I don’t want to be late” Robert said as he quickly ran out with Seb. 

“What a supportive husband” Aaron whispered. 

* 

Robert’s walking through the village with Seb and all he can see is the B and B taped up. Gerry was stupid at times, often did things that put him in danger but this just doesn’t make sense. He wasn’t his biggest fan, but he’s the one person who helped Liv. He’s the one friend both him and Aaron could trust Liv around. He sees Rebecca walking up with Victoria smiling and it’s the last thing he wants to deal with right now. 

“And how’s my baby boy?” Rebecca asked smiling.

“He’s fine. He’s teething” Robert replied bluntly. 

“Have you been to see Liv yet?” Victoria asked concerned. Robert shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t know what to say. Aaron’s going” Robert replied looking down.

“Luckily he’s just a kid. Atleast it’s not you or Aaron” Rebecca said. Robert shot his head up. 

“What did you just say?” Robert asked annoyed. 

“I mean who was he really? He didn’t have any family, he was just squatting at Aaron’s” Rebecca said. 

“How can you even say that? Do you have any idea what this is gonna do to Liv?” Robert said annoyed. 

“I’m sure she’ll get over it. She’s been through worse hasn’t she?” Rebecca replied, still unaware just how bad she was talking. 

“She’s just lost her best mate, she barely sees her Mum, she’s had to deal with all mine and Aaron’s rubbish. She’s hardly gonna take this and get on with it is she?” Robert replied frustrated. 

“Look why don’t you just calm down Rob” Victoria said softly. 

“No-one liked your family, no-one cared about any of you yet when they died and you was in a coma people still bothered, people still helped. So why don’t you just keep your trap shut” Robert said glaring at Rebecca. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered. She didn’t realise just how bad she was sounding. 

“Stick it. I’m off” Robert said and began walking off. 

“Aren’t we having Seb?” Rebecca asked. Robert turned. 

“No you’re not. I’m sorting the childcare out, and Victoria I want her gone out of your house by tonight. If she isn’t me and you are done. You either choose my family or her” Robert said and stormed off leaving the pair shocked. 

“He didn’t mean it” Victoria said softly. 

“Sounds like he meant it to me” Rebecca said and let out a little laugh. 

“Look why don’t we go back home and watch abit of tele? We’re both in work this afternoon” Victoria suggested. Rebecca nodded. 

*

Robert walks into the back room of the pub to see Chas laughing with Charity and Paddy. 

“Aaron not with ya?” Chas asked. 

“N-no he’s got stuff to do. But on a scale of one to ten how bad is your morning sickness today?” Robert asked. Chas frowned. 

“So far so good. Why?” Chas asked worried. 

“Well me and Aaron are both busy and I need someone to look after Seb. I thought you and Paddy might want the practice. It’s been a while since you both had a baby in the house” Robert asked softly. 

“What about his Mum? The one you slept with behind our Aaron’s back” Charity piped up. 

“Shut up Charity” Chas hissed. 

“How long were you thinking?” Paddy asked. 

“A few hours. Aaron will be back so you can just hand Seb over to him” Robert replied. Charity rolled her eyes and left them too it. 

“We’d love to. But not to side with Charity what about Rebecca?” Chas asked with a small smile. 

“I don’t want her near him. Please if she comes to see him tell her to leave” Robert begged. 

“B-but she works here. I can’t tell her to not work” Chas said confused. 

“Don’t let her work here please. I just want everything to be okay so that means no Rebecca around. I don’t want her near Seb, I don’t want her working here” Robert said and handed Seb to Chas. 

“Is everything okay?” Chas asked worried as she smiled at Seb. 

“Oh it’s fine. Liv is about to find out her best mates dead, Rebecca is constantly sniffing around and I’ve got a lot on. Anyway he’s teething so there’s some teething gel in his bag, he’s just had a bottle and he should be tired soon. Call me if you need anything” Robert said and rushed off - leaving both Chas and Paddy concerned. 

“What’s up with him?” Paddy asked concerned. 

“I don’t know but whatever it is it needs sorting. He needs to be strong for Liv” Chas replied. 

“And what he said about Rebecca, what you gonna do?” Paddy asked. 

“Well I can’t keep her can I? He’s clearly stressed about something and I only kept her on to make things easier for him and Aaron with the baby. I guess Charity will just need to start pulling her weight more” Chas said. Paddy let out a small smile. 

* 

Aaron’s sat in the visiting room waiting for Liv. He’s anxious and doesn’t know just how much this will set her back. She’s just started to open up. He sees her walking and his panic is getting even worse. 

“How come you’re here? I wasn’t expecting another visit” Liv asked as she set down. Aaron let out a breath. 

“Aaron is everything okay?” Liv asked concerned. She could see his anxiety and could sense somethings wrong. 

“Whatever I tell you now, you need to stay strong okay? You need to open up and not hide anything okay?” Aaron said. 

“Oh my god it’s Robert isn’t it? You’ve split up or he’s hurt or dead or something. Aaron please tell me Roberts okay and he’ll be home when I ge there” Liv said panicking. 

“Will you calm down? Robert’s fine, were both fine. But there has been an accident” Aaron said worriedly. 

“What sort of accident? Is it Chas? Paddy?” Liv asked. Aaron shook his head. 

“N-no, it’s Gerry. There was an accident at the B and B” Aaron said slowly. 

“Don’t tell me he’s broken his leg and you lot are nursing him?” Liv asked grinning. Aaron shook his head. 

“H-hes dead Liv” Aaron said slowly. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“This is a joke right?” Liv asked lightly. Aaron shook his head. 

“I really wish it was. I’m so sorry” Aaron said concerned. 

“B-but how? How can he be dead?” Liv asked upset. 

“I don’t know anymore details just yet. I’m waiting for the police to come and tell me. I told them he lived with us and he doesn’t speak to his family” Aaron said softly. Liv had tears in her eyes, she couldn’t believe she’s lost someone else. 

“W-wheres Robert?” Liv asked as she tried to stay strong. 

“H-he said he had to do something. He was acting strange and he said he couldn’t be here to tell ya. He barely slept last night I could feel him tossing and turning” Aaron replied. 

“He blames himself doesn’t he?” Liv asked as she wiped her eyes. 

“W-hat why would he? He was nowhere near, he was in the pub” Aaron said confused. 

“Because this is Robert, isn’t it? You even said yourself you don’t know details so you can’t put the blame on anyone. He’s blaming himself like he always does, it doesn’t matter if he wasn’t there. He could be in a different country and he’d still blame himself” Liv said upset. 

“I-I didn’t even think about it” Aaron said softly. 

“I just can’t believe he’s gone. He’s the one person I could talk to” Liv said upset. 

“Eh you stay strong alright? He’s been singing your praises whilst you’ve been in here, you stay strong like he’d want you to. Anything you need, anything you want to talk about we’ll be right here. Me and Robert aren’t going anywhere” Aaron said softly as he grabbed Liv’s hands. 

“I knew something was gonna go wrong. I knew I’d be coming out to something bad” Liv said upset. 

“W-why would you think that?” Aaron asked confused. 

“B-because it’s me isn’t it? I went to stay with my Mum, I come back and you’re at breaking point, Robert’s not home and I lost my family. Now I’ve lost my best mate” Liv said wiping her eyes. 

“Eh you listen to me alright? I know how much you loved him but we’re here. I know Robert hasn’t come but I promise ya he’s there when you get home. Whatever we have to do, whatever happens it’s us four against the world you got it?” Aaron said softly. Liv sniffed and nodded. 

“So how is everything at home? I hope Seb’s been keeping you up all night” Liv joked. She needed to change the subject, she can’t talk about her best mate dying. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Well he’s teething so he’s restless, but he misses you. Everytime we go to give him a bath or put him to bed he starts wrigging to go in your room” Aaron said. Liv smiled. The bell rang and Aaron hated having to leave his sister at a time like this. 

“I’ll see you soon alright? I’m only a phone call away” Aaron said as he hugged his sister tight. 

“Tell Robert I need him too. Tell him to come in and see me on his own. Tell him I miss him” Liv said softly. 

“I will do. You just stay strong yeah?” Aaron said as they pulled apart. 

“I’ll stay strong. I’ll do it for you and Robert” Liv said. Aaron smiled as he watched his sister walk away. 

* 

In the pub Chas still has Seb, which is annoying Charity. 

“Can’t you just drop him off with Diane?” Charity asked. 

“Robert wants him with me. Anyway why you so bothered? You’re not babysitting him” Chas replied as she smiled at a giggling Seb. 

“It’s stopping you from working. It’s a good job Rebecca’s due in soon” Charity moaned. 

“Y-Yeah about that. I’ve decided we’re gonna let her go” Chas said worried. 

“What? That means more shift for us” Charity moaned. 

“I’m not explaining myself to you alright? We’re letting her go and that settles it” Chas snapped. 

“Well good luck telling her” Charity said and pointed towards the door when Rebecca walked in. 

“Hey, how come you’ve got him?” Rebecca asked smiling. 

“The boys have stuff to do” Chas replied nervously. 

“Well atleast I can see him whilst I work. Robert wouldn’t let me see him earlier” Rebecca replied. 

“Y-yeah about that. He told me to not let you near Seb. I’ve also got to let you go from your job. I’m sorry” Chas replied nervously. 

“You’re sacking me? But I’ve done nothing wrong?” Rebecca said confused. 

“Look I’ve just realised it won’t work. Please don’t cause a scene infront of Seb” Chas begged. 

“Great. So first he wants me out of my sons life, then my home and now my job? Robert wins as usual” Rebecca said and stormed out. 

“What’s going on Chas?” Victoria asked confused. 

“Look I’m trying to make things easier for the boys okay? And if that means loosing an employee so be it” Chas replied as she bounced Seb on her hip. 

“So first he tells me to kick her out and now she’s lost her job. He’s making me choose between her and him” Victoria moaned. 

“Well he is your brother” Chas replied nervously. 

“She’s not got a home. Or a family though” Victoria snapped. 

“Look I’m not arguing with you about this but that’s not your problem is it? She has Lachlan, he’s the one who should be taking care of her not you. It’s not as if she’s skint is it? And he is your brother. You’ve chose her enough times, choose him for once” Chas replied softly. 

“I’m going into the kitchen. I can’t believe this” Victoria said and stormed off. Chas sighed just as Aaron walked in. 

“Alright love?” Chas asked. 

“Y-Yeah. Not that I’m complaining but why’ve you got him?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Robert asked me to look after him. He’s busy” Chas replied. 

“What and Rebecca busy was she?” Aaron said letting out a small laugh. Chas sighed. 

“I’m under strict instructions to not allow her near him. I’ve even had to fire her, and apparently he’s also told Victoria to kick her out. He’s give her a choice, it’s him or Rebecca” Chas replied nervously. 

“W-what?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Me and Paddy are worried about him. He looked rough” Chas said concerned. 

“Yeah, Liv kinda thinks he’s blaming himself for Gerry” Aaron sighed. 

“How did she take it?” Chas asked. Aaron sighed. 

“She’s upset but she’s staying strong. She’s more concerned about Robert” Aaron replied softly. Chas let out a little smile. 

“Look I need to go and find Robert do you need me to take him or?” Aaron asked. Chas shook her head. 

“You go love. He’s fine with his Nana Chas aren’t ya?” Chas said smiling at Seb. 

“Nana chas? I thought you didn’t like the name Nana?” Aaron asked amused. 

“It’s fine when he uses it. I’m just Chas to everyone else” Chas said smiling. 

“Right well I best go. And I’ll see you later little man” Aaron said smiling at Seb. Chas smiled as Aaron left. 

“What a strong family you’ve got eh?” Chas said as Seb giggled. 

*

Robert’s sat at the cricket pavilion sturggling to keep things together. He had nothing to do today but he couldn’t face telling Liv. Seb’s restless because of his teeth and he couldn’t face a stressful day. 

“I thought teenagers run off here?” A voice said. Robert turned to see Aaron stood there. 

“I-i just needed a minute” Robert replied as Aaron sat beside him. 

“How is she?” Robert asked softly. 

“Upset. Confused. She’s more worried about you” Aaron replied. 

“Me?” Roberts asked confused. 

“You blame yourself don’t ya? You think it’s easier when there’s no answers so you can blame yourself” Aaron said softly. Robert looked down. 

“It’s no-ones fault y’know? It was a terrible accident but none of us are to blame.” Aaron said softly. 

“I-it just feels like whenever I’m around you two everything goes wrong. You always end up hurt” Robert said softly. 

“You can’t think like that. Don’t ever think you’re to blame. Robert we love the bones of ya. She’ll even tell you herself how happy we’ve all been since you came home” Aaron said softly. 

“Even with my baggage?” Robert asked. 

“Even with all that. We love you and Seb, were glad you’re part of our family” Aaron said softly. 

“And Rebeca? She isn’t going away. As much as I wish she would” Robert replied. 

“I don’t care about her. She doesn’t bother me whatsoever. She might be his Mum but she isn’t and never will be part of our family. It’s me, you, Seb and Liv against the world.” Aaron said softly. Robert let out a little smile. 

“Have you seen him? Is he being good?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded. 

“He’s quite calm actually. I think it’s just the Rebecca affect when he kicks off” Aaron joked. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Is she really alright? Liv” Robert asked. Aaron nodded. 

“She wants you to go and see her on your own. She needs to see ya and know you’re there.” Aaron said softly. Robert sighed. 

“Are we gonna be okay?” Robert asked. 

“Of course we are. We’ve got each other right? I mean I never thought we’d be taking care of two kids but we are and I wouldn’t change any of it. Plus we still haven’t made that marriage legal yet” Aaron said smiling. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“You want our messed up life legal then?” Robert asked smiling. 

“You really think you were getting away with a shotgun wedding that ended up in the garage? As much as I love you Robert you aren’t getting away with it” Aarons said grinning. 

“Well then you can plan it all. It was too stressful for me last time” Robert joked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“We best go rescue Seb, my Mum is enjoying his company too much. We’ll never get him back” Aaron said as he stood up holding his hand out. 

“Wait till she’s getting woken up every hour because of teething. She’ll soon change her mind” Robert said as he grabbed Aaron’s hand and stood up. Aaron laughed. 

“We’re gonna be okay” Aaron said softly. Robert smiled as he kissed Aaron. 

“Love you” Aaron said softly. 

“Love you too” Robert said as they began walking away. 

Robert knows it won’t be easy, he knows things are bound to happen. He also knows he’s got his family, he’s got everything and everyone he needs now.


End file.
